Because I Love You More
by DarlingDearestDeadForever
Summary: That's why I'm helping you get her. Onesided Naruto/Hinata


**Bold-lyics**

Song is 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain. This is a Naruto/Hinata (onesided) oneshot. Never really liked Hinata but I felt that she always did love Naruto more than Sakura.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea of this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath**

My heart shatters, it breaks and it stops beating altogether.

You're crying.

**Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth**

"No, don't…please stop." I whisper brokenly.

But you don't hear.

It's just too much, your pain, that it consumes you.

Let me help. Let me make it better.

**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love**

"Damnit, I love you. Can't you fucking see that?!" I say through gritted teeth, my fists are clench and now I am the one crying.

But your love has come and you don't turn to see me.

I don't know why you choose her, I'm the one who loves you. I'm the one who's here, not her.

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**

You see, you've screwed me over. I can't think properly anymore as long as you're near.

You grabbed hold of my heart the minute I saw you and you tore it away from me.

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide **

I still don't understand why you choose her. She's the cause of your pain, she's the one who chose him and not you. She's the stupid one, not seeing love when it's right in front of her face.

I will make you the happiest man in the world. I can take your heart and I'll take care of it. I'll never hold it too loose and I'll never hold it too tightly. I will wipe away your tears when you cry.

I'll be your punching bag, I'll absorb all your pains and I'll keep it in my heart, so that you won't have to go through it all alone. I'll give you my ears so that someone will listen to your screams, I'll give you my eyes so that someone will see your pain. I'll give you my everything, so that you'll know there's someone there. Always there.

**And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
**

And if ever something is lacking with me, I'll improve. I'll read every book. I'll do anything to relieve you of your pain. I'll do everything to mend that broken heart of yours. I'll do anything to see you happy again. I'll be there; I won't ever let you go until those smiles on your face are true.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed**

But you go to her. When she leaves, I'll go to you and you'll let me stay. And when I think you've healed a bit, she comes again and your heart is bleeding dry again, and you leave me, you go to her, to repeat this bitter cycle.

"I'm the one who loves you more, I'm the one who loves you most, why?!" I cry, but only when you've left.

**And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead**

But you're like air to me, I can't live without you. I just can't. That's why I have to stay, that's why I do this even if-

No, there's no 'even if'. This isn't for me, this is for you. But she just won't let him go, no matter how many times I've tried to get her to be with you, she just keeps going to him at his slightest whim.

I'm sorry, I'll try harder. You'll be happy, I swear it. You'll never cry again.

Let me heal your heart.

**And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love**.

Let me be one to make you happy.

Let me be the one to make you smile.

Just let me in, let me be the one for you.

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**

Because you've left me blind, see? I can't see anything else. Just you. Just her. Just me. Just him. Just the four of us stuck in this hell called Love.

We could be so, so happy together.

"Just choose another girl." I said to you casually.

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide**

"You know that there's no other girl out there. She robbed me of my sight, you know. She's all I see now. She's all I'll ever want to see anyway."

**And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

"You're blind." I whispered harshly.

You smile at me, that heartbreaking smile that breaks but at the same time makes my heart whole.

"To which one of us are you talking to? Because it applies to both you and me." You say.

**I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.**

And I can't speak, you've left me speechless again.

You lean closer to me, until your hot breath tickles my neck. You whisper into my ear. "He is so blind, not being able to see love that's right in front of his eyes. He's so blind not to see you." You encourage me.

I push back the tears, I smile sadly. "You're right." I choke.

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide**

But I'm not.

She's perfect, no wonder you chose her.

She's strong, she'll bright, and she's beautiful, the perfect match to you.

**And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
**

Me, I'm weak, I'm mild, I'm shy, I'm dull. I don't stand out. I'd be a horrible partner for you.

But I can love you better, I know that. She's blind too.

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide **

My heart shatters, it breaks and it stops beating altogether.

You're crying.

If only she could see the intense emotions, the love that those crying eyes of your hold, then she'd be blown away.

But I loved you first. I loved you more than her first. I loved you the most before she did.

I know she'll love you one day, she won't be able to help it. Your love is too sincere, too pure for her to deny.

But that's later, this is now.

"I should be your 'now'."

"Hmm?" You turn to me, not catching what I said.

"Nothing, I was just saying how you should go be with her, who knows, she might just fall in love with you today." I say.

Your tears stop and you smile truly for the first time.

You run off after a rushed goodbye.

**And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
**

She emerges from behind me with a solemn face. I smile sadly.

"I just sent Naruto your way, what are you doing here, Sakura?"

"It doesn't bother you, that if I do, then you'll be his 'then' and I'll be his 'now'?"

My smile fades.

"But I never was his 'now'. Because you are. You're the one he chose, the only one he'll ever choose."

**The greatest fan of your life.**

She tries to protest but I interrupt.

"Promise me you'll love him more than I ever will."

She's crying now, but I've just stopped.

"I already do, Hinata. I'm so sorry." She cries as she falls to the ground.

I look away, "It doesn't matter. I have to let him go now anyway."

She falters and I know she's going to ask why so I stop her from wasting her breath.

"I'm not stupid, I know he'll only ever love you. And I'll only ever love him but I had to give myself a chance. I promised never to let him go until he smiled truly."

I turn back to her, faking a smile. "He just did, when I said how you could fall in love with him today and here you are saying that you have."

Another rushed goodbye.

Naruto, she's coming for you, just wait.

* * *

I know Hinata has a very gentle and meek personality in the manga/anime but I think that she also has a more mature and dark side to her that stems from her unrequited love for Naruto. Towards the end, I tried making her the gentle and meek Hinata that we all know well so that she doesn't go OOC, but her being gentle and meek all the time is more OOC to me than my depiction of her character here. I'm not saying she's a bitter hag inside but she isn't submissive either.

I have a masochitic and self-sacrifial streak, I'm sorry if I put in too much of that into her, or if this is too drama.

-DarlingDearestDeadForever


End file.
